


The Protective Cowboy

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboy Dean, Cowboy Sam, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Sam, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spanking, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of an insta love with Cowboy!Sam. Don't like it don't read simple as that. You go down to Texas to meet a friend and your car breaks down. Luckily Sam is kind enough to help you out.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Your Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two to three more chapters at least of this story. Smut will come I promise.
> 
> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“Shit!” You exclaim as you kick the front of your car. You were in the middle of Texas and it was sweltering. You were here to visit your best friend Chloe. She moved down here for college and never left.

“You alright ma’am?” Yo turn and see the most attractive man you have ever and probably will ever see. He has longer hair, probably at about his chin hidden under his cowboy hat. He must be around six four.

“Uh yeah I guess I was trying to get to Cool Springs, Texas. My friend lives there.” 

“Well lucky for you I live right outside of cool springs. Not far from here. I’m Sam.” He offers his hand which you gladly shake.

“Really that’s awesome. I’m Y/N.” 

“Nice to meet you Y/N. That’s a real pretty name.” He compliments as he releases your hand. “Would you like to come back to my house. I could tow your car there for you. My brother Dean is great with cars he lives down the road from me and he could come down and fix it up.”

“Yeah that sounds great. Thank you so much. I had no idea people were so nice down here.” You joke as you follow Sam to his truck. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of Southern hospitality?” Sam asks as he opens your door for you. He holds out his hand to help you get in the truck.

“Well of course I just thought it was made up.” You let out laugh. Sam smiles at you before letting out a chuckle. 

“Well it’s not at least not in these parts.” He says before shutting your door and climbing in his side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you reach Sam’s house your jaw drops. It was gorgeous. The land and surrounding property was well taken care of and the house was pretty big.

“This is gorgeous.” You breathe out.

“Thank you ma’am. I grew up just down the road. My brother lives there now. After our father passed away I decided to buy the land here. Our mom died when we were pretty young so it was just Dad, Dean and I.” Sam explains.

“Oh I’m so sorry that must’ve been terrible.” You say as Sam leads you into the house.

“Yeah when dad went it was. I was too little to remember mom. There was a fire. Dad rebuilt our house and started ranching. He made a lot and Dean and I each got half. We’re still close.” Sam says as he show you to the living room. “Make yourself at home I’ll go call Dean. Are you thirsty or anything?”

“No I’m ok.” You say as you sit down. Sam moves into the kitchen to call Dean. You look outside and see dark clouds forming.

“Hey I guess Dean had to go pick up some cattle it’s about a twelve hour drive he won’t be back for at least five days. I’d like to help you get into town but I suck with cars and I have a lot to take care of around here for the next couple days.” Sam explains. You feel your stomach drop. How were you supposed to get to Chloe’s now?

“Oh um thanks for trying. How long of a walk is it to town?” You ask as you stand up. Maybe you could walk to Chloe’s.

“Too far for you to walk ma’am. You can stay here as long as you like I have a guest room you can stay in until Dean gets back to fix your truck. It may take a little longer for him to get back with this storm rolling in. It’s supposed to get bad and last a few days.” Sam looks like he wants you to stay.

“Thank you so much. Can I borrow your phone to call Chloe? She’s the friend I was supposed to visit.” He nods and hands you your phone.

“Hello?” You hear Chloe ask.

“Hey Chloe it’s me Y/N. My car broke down and I can’t get into town. But this nice guy named Sam offered to let me stay at his place until his brother can come fix up my car. Could you come get me?” You ask.

“Y/N/N, I’m sorry I forgot you were supposed to be down today. I went into Houston today with some friends. There was a music fest. I’m so sorry.” You should’ve known Chloe always pulled that crap. As much as you loved her she was super flakey. You had a key to her place but if you couldn’t get there it didn’t matter.

“It’s fine just,” You pause looking at Sam, he takes the hint and gives you some space. “Is Sam a good guy? He seems like he’s really nice but I don’t know…” You trail off. Chloe laughs on the other line.

“Y/N he’s like the definition of a gentleman. I don’t know the last time he had a girlfriend. He’s usually pretty closed off to people other than his brother. Give him a chance.” 

“Ok thanks I guess Chloe bye.” You hang up. Sam walks back in.

“So am I a good guy or not?” He asks with a smirk.

“She said you’re a gentleman and you are closed off to most people other than Dean of course.” You say.

“I guess so. I’m must just feel comfortable with you.” he mutters the last part.

“If it helps I feel comfortable with you too.” You hear a crack of thunder and pounding of rain on Sam’s roof.

“Are you hungry?” Sam asks.

“Yeah but I can cook. It’s the least I can do since you're letting me stay here and all.” You offer.

“Anything you want I’ll eat.” Sam says before showing you to the kitchen.

“How about spaghetti?” You ask smiling.

“Sure.” He agrees showing you where all the supplies for spaghetti are.

“I need to go check on the horses and cattle. Will you be alright by yourself?” You nod before shooing him away. How have I only known this man a few hours and already feel so comfortable with him? You wonder. Sam seems to have opened up to you already and you’ve only known him a short time too.

 

\--------------------------------------------

“Oh my God! This is awesome!” Sam says as he gets his third plateful of spaghetti.

“It’s really easy to make.” You say humbly.

“Sweetheart I’ve eaten a lot of spaghetti in my day but nothing compares to this. I don’t usually get nice cooked meals like this. I usually eat salads and sandwiches. Or whatever's quickest.” He explains.

“My brother taught me to cook. He was around a lot more than anyone else.” you mutter the last part.

“Well he must’ve been a great teacher.” Sam gives you a wink.


	2. Picnic

“Morning!” Sam greets you as you walk into the kitchen. You had been staying with him for three days now and were hoping Dean would be back to town soon to fix up your car. Not that there was anything wrong with Sam. He was perfect. You just weren’t to sure you could keep your hands off him much longer.

“Morning.” You grumble in response. You never were a morning person.

“Pancakes?” He offers. You gladly accept. The only thing Sam could make that was edible were pancakes. 

“So do you know when Dean will be back? I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” You ask. 

“You could never do that.” He shoots you a happy smile. “Besides it’s nice to finally have someone around. It’s usually just me and the animals. Dean said he’ll be back in two days. I actually have some free time today not much but if you wanted we could go for a trail ride?” You had never been horseback riding before and told Sam that much to his surprise.

“Are you serious?” You ask with a huge dorky grin plastered on your face.

“Yes I am.” Sam says returning your smile. You nod enthusiastically before throwing your arms around his neck and your lips meet his. You’re about to pull away and apologize when he responds enthusiastically. 

“I’m so sorry Sam. I-” He cuts you off as you pull away.

“It’s fine Y/N. I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a date later but I guess now’s as good a time as any.So Y/N Y/L/N will you go on a date with me?” 

“Of course Sam.” You smile before giving him another kiss. “I’ll clean this up. You go and do whatever you need to do.” You tell Sam. He smiles and heads outside to start working.

A few hours later and Sam has you on a horse. You follow his lead mimicking what he does.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been on a horse before.” Sam says smiling.

“I’ve never had the time or means to. When I was little all I wanted to do was live on a ranch.” You admit. Sam stops and climbs off Booker and ties him up. He lays out a blanket and sets down the backpack he brought along before helping you down and tying up Angel. 

“Did you pack a picnic?” You ask with a smile. This was your first picnic too.

“Yeah. Never been on a picnic either?” You shake you head. Sam chuckles.

“Well I’m glad I’m your first.” He says with a wink. You both burst out laughing.

“Me too.” You say with a giggle. “Wow this is so pretty.” You say as you look around in amazement. You were on a hill right below a gorgeous waterfall. 

“Yeah it is.” He says staring at you.

“Sam why did you help me?” You ask curious.

“You needed help. I couldn’t leave you in the middle of the road.” He says sitting down next to you and playing with your hair.

“You're my knight in shining armor.” You whisper playfully before capturing his perfect lips with yours.

He pulls you onto his lap and his tongue dominates your mouth. His enormous hands cup your ass underneath your skirt. You moan against his hard lips. You feel him begin to grow against your cotton panties. You roll your hips against his slowly. 

“Angel I suggest you stop. Unless you want to…” He trails off looking down at the tent in his pants. You smirk before gripping him through his jeans. He groans against your touch before pinning you down on the blanket.

“I do.” You murmur as your lips attack his neck.

“Y/N you don’t owe me anything. We don’t need to do this.” He stutters trying to maintain his gentlemanly attitude. 

“I know Sam but I want to remember this. Please Sam.” You plead wriggling underneath him.

“Are you sure?” He whispers as you pull him back down crashing his lips to yours.

“Does that answer your question?” You giggle beneath him. He nods as he unbuttones his flannel and tosses it aside. He unzips his pants and shrugs them off leaving him in just his boxers. He returns to you as he lifts your shirt over your head. You stand up and Sam slides his fingers in the waistband of your skirt and slides it down. He tosses it over to where his clothes and your shirt are before laying you down.

You are left in just your bra and panties. Sam’s lips attacked your neck as one of his strong hands cups your ass. He runs the other hand up your stomach and cups your breast. He rolls the nipple through the thin fabric of your bra between his thumb and forefinger. You let out a loud moan.

“What do you want Angel?” He asks smirking against your neck.

“You. Sam please fuck me.” You shout. He rips you bra from your body before slowly sliding your panties off. He sniffs them before tossing them and your bra over to where the other clothes were. 

“Oh I will darlin’.” He vows as he strips off his boxers revealing his well endowed piece. You gap at the size of it.

“Holy shit.” You mutter under your breathe making Sam chuckle.

“You ready sweetheart?” Sam asks positioning himself at your dampened entrance. You nod and he slowly guides himself inside you.

“Sam harder.” You moan trying to move against him only to have him hold your hips in place stilling your movements. 

He bottoms out after a slow, agonizing wait. You moan at the feeling of being stretched around Sam’s big cock.

“You good?” He grunts as he trails bruising kisses up and down your neck.

“Yes- ahhh Sammy please.” You moan feeling desire build in your belly.

He starts thrusting into you slowly and then hard and fast. “Please let me cum Sammy.” You plead your pussy clenching tightly around his cock.

“Cum for me sweetheart.” He commands rubbing your clit slowly with his long fingers.

You feel yourself come apart around him and he continues to pump himself into your wet cunt. Your walls clench around him and drag his orgasm from him. You feel his hot seed spill inside your pulsing heat.

“So good for me princess.” Sam praises after you both finish. He pulls out of you and slips on his jeans and boxers. You look up to see him pick up your undies and stuff them in his pocket. He helps you with your bra and he slips your shirt over your head. Sam holds your skirt for you and you step into it. He pulls it up to your waist and then pulls you in for a long, hot kiss.

“You didn’t owe me darlin’. You know that right?” He questions slipping his flannel back on.

“Yeah I know. I just wanted you.” You admit blushing fiercely.

“This was not a one time thing for me. What about you? I still want you. Do you still want me?” He asks shyly. You hear the vulnerability in his voice.

“Of course Sammy. Who wouldn’t? You are the handsomest, kindest most honest person I have ever met. I’m falling for you.” You admit pulling him down and kissing his lips with heated passion. 

“I’m falling for you too. I’m so glad Chloe wasn’t around and your car broke down.” He says chuckling. “If you wanted to stay with me even after she gets back you can.” He offers.

“I would love that Sammy.” You exclaim throwing your arms around his neck. He scoops you up into his arms and your lips meet his in a soft, tender kiss.

“Good cause so would I. You’ve changed my life Y/N. I don’t want to lose you. I’ve never had someone want me.” He admits.

“I doubt that. Your Mr. Perfect.” You say gesturing to his perfect body. 

“Usually as soon as a girl sees Dean they stop talking to me and fall for him.” He says with a sad look on his face.

“Well good thing I’m different from most girls.” You say as the two of you sit down to eat the picnic Sam packed for the two of you.

“Yeah good thing. Cause guess what I won’t lose you darlin’.” He vows putting an arm around you as he takes a bite from his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


	3. Eighteen?

True to his word Sam let you stay with him after Chloe got back saying he had more room and he would miss the company. He was out working in the fields a lot but he loved having someone to eat with during breakfast, lunch and dinner. He loved having someone come out to yell at him to take a break.

“Sam lunch!” You call from the porch. He loved your cooking and it was the least you could do to pay him back. It had been about two weeks since you first met Sam and while it might seem strange you were already acting like you had been dating for years. 

“Smells delicious thank you baby.” He says giving you a quick peck on your lips before heading to the sink to wash up.

“How’s the mare doing?” You ask. Sam had a pregnant mare to deal with on top of all the repairs he had to get done before the fall came.

“She’s good doc says it should be about three weeks.” He says sitting down next to you and taking a bite of your homemade baked mac and cheese.

“How’s the food?” You ask taking your own bite.

“Perfect thank you.” He says taking another bite.

“So I was thinking how long can I stay?” You ask shyly. Whenever you approached the subject Sam would just say he didn’t want to lose you and change the subject.

Sam lets out a sigh and put down his fork. “Dean will be here tomorrow morning to fix your car and then I guess you can do whatever you want.” He says looking down. 

“Sam I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here with you I just don’t want you to get sick of me. I was thinking of applying to the University in Austin.” You murmur scared to admit your feelings.

“You're not leaving?” He asks carefully.

“Not unless you want me too.” You pray he says you can stay.

“Oh thank God!” He shouts before he scoops you up into his arms and spins you around peppering your face with kisses.

“So should I pack my stuff?” You ask teasing.

“Absolutely not.” He says setting you down gently.

“Good. I kinda like it here.” you tease sitting back down again. 

“So why did you decide to spend your summer in Texas?” He asks taking another bite.

“Well you know your a few years older but I actually just turned eighteen. After graduation I wanted to do something big. My friend Chloe moved down here for college last year she’s a grade older and she invited me. I decided to enroll in classes at the college in Austin last fall and that’s why I came down. Then I met you and so I wanted to know if you would rather I leave or stay. Nice to know you like me enough to let me stay.” You joke lightly. 

“Your eighteen?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yeah and you're twenty-eight.” You state.

“You act like you're so grown up. How did I not know you were eighteen?” He says as it sinks in.

“I’m an adult Sam it’s ok.”

“What about your parents?” He asks setting his fork down and staring at you. His expression unreadable.

“What about them?” You say taking another bite.

“Well do they know about us?” He chokes out pushing his plate in front of him.

“Sorta. They supported my decision to come down here and get to know Texas more. When I told them I met the nicest guy ever they were over the moon. My mom thought I was to stubborn to actually get a boyfriend.” You chuckle at the thought.

“Do they know how old I am?” He whispers his gaze serious.

“Yeah. Sam listen it’s not that big of a deal. They’re happy that I’m happy and even if they weren’t who cares?” You say getting up and climbing into his lap. “Sammy I love you.” You whisper placing a kiss on his tan neck. You suck hard leaving mark.

“I love you too princess.” He moans before grinding his growing erection against your panty clad pussy. You dampen immediately at the sensation.

“Sam our ages don’t matter.” You whisper against his lips as you place a soft kiss against them.

“But you have so much left to do. I don’t want to hold you back. I don’t want to make you hate me.” He whispers standing up. You keep your legs around his waist and he carries you into the bedroom you started sharing after your picnic.

“Please Sammy.” You plead as he lifts your dress over your head. You were left in just your panties since you were just staying around the house today you didn’t wear a bra.

“Patients babygirl.” He murmurs as his lips claim your breasts.

“Who’s are you?” He growls moving his hands to your clothed mound. He slips a finger inside your panties and circles your clit. You feel your stomach start to wind into a ball.

“Yours Sammy all yours.” You moan grinding yourself onto his finger.

“Damn fucking right. No other man is gonna touch you sweetheart. Not now not ever.” He vows sliding out of his jeans and boxers before tossing his shirt off. 

“Please Sammy need you. Need your big cock filling me up.” You groan as he rips the thin fabric from your mound.

He thrusts himself into your dripping cunt and you let out a loud moan. Sam growls in a low, animalistic way filled with need. “Mine. This pussy is mine. You are mine.” He grunts thrusting himself into you.

“All yours Sammy.” You agree meeting him thrust for thrust.

“No one else will ever see you like this. You belong to me now.” He growls as he sucks your tender skin on your neck. He continues to leave his mark on your all up and down your neck and across your chest.

“Claim me Sammy.” You moan as you let go and allow your orgasm to take control of you.

“Only I can make you feel this way.” He says letting his possessiveness take control. He continues thrusting into you holding off his orgasm. Your panting as you come down from your high only to feel your stomach tighten again and your over stimulated cunt ready to orgasm again.

“Cum darlin’.” He says his teeth tugging gently at your nipple causing you to cry out. This small gesture send you over the edge yet again and this time Sam cums too. He pumps his hot seed into your soaked pussy.

“I love you Sammy.” You gasp as you both fall onto the bed coming down from your highs.

“I love you too babygirl.” He says placing a kiss to your forehead. 

You stand up and throw your dress on before grabbing your panties and pulling them on. You toss Sam his clothes and he gets dressed before you finish lunch.

“I got the dishes I’ll see you soon right?” You ask cleaning up the table.

“Yeah I should be in earlier today. We can maybe go for a ride later. How;s that sound?” He asks putting his hat back on.

“Sounds perfect can I help with anything?” You ask putting the dishes in the dishwasher before turning it on.

“No you just relax baby girl.” He says before heading out.

“Love you.” You call from the porch as he walks over to the cattle field.

“Love you too baby girl.” He calls back before heading in to feed the cows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotfor sale.


	4. The Brother

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” You ask Sam later that afternoon. It’s only about four o’clock right now he wasn’t lying when he said he was done early.

“Well Dean’s coming in the morning. I gotta fix up the stable door on Booker’s stale and I’ll ride out to check on the cattle like always but otherwise it’s pretty easy day.” He says handing you a glass of lemonade. “Why you wanna do something?” He asks with a smile.

“Well Chloe asked me to go into Austin and hit up a few clubs with her and her friends. She knows a bunch of places that’ll let us in even though we’re not twenty-one. She said they serve whoever pays.” You say taking a sip. You see Sam’s face harden at the thought.

“Do you want to go?” He asks his voice low and hard.

“Kinda it would be great to meet some of the people I’ll be going to school with.” You admit.

“I can’t tell you what to do so you do whatever the fuck you want.” He says walking inside the house and slamming the door. You winced, Sam only swore when he was seriously angry.

You set your glass down on the table next to your chair before heading inside tp face the storm. “Sam!” You call out as you quietly close the door.

“What?” He grunts from his office.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” You ask walking in and climbing on his lap you nuzzle his neck.

“Have you ever even drank before?” He asks his warm hands rubbing your back.

“As a matter of fact I have!” Anger fills you and you move to get up but Sam holds you tight against him. Sam seemed to think that you had no life experience whatsoever. 

“Calm down.” He hushes you and you lay your head on his chest again. “I just mean have you ever had more than a few sips and actually drank at a bar?” He asks pressing a tender kiss to your forehead.

“No.” You answer grumpily.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you when I could have been there to keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you. I don’t want you going out and drinking. Y/N, Chloe has quite the party girl rap and I don’t want you out with her unsupervised.” He says rubbing his hands up and down your back.

“Unsupervised? You’re not my father Sam! I don’t need you to protect me! I’m a big girl.” You shout jumping off his lap.

“I know Y/N but I am your boyfriend and the man you live with! I don’t want you going out with them! You’re not going and that;s final!” Sam shouts standing up and running his hands through his hair.

“That’s final? Are you serious? I’m an adult Sam you can’t just boss me around!” You scream.

“Oh yeah. Just fucking watch me!” He shout pulling you into him for a lip bruising kiss. “I won’t let you go. Not now not ever. You’re fucking mine!” He shouts possessively.

“Sam please.” You beg.

“You will be home by midnight. I want you to call me every half hour while your gone. If you don’t I will track your phone and come get you.” He relents you nod your head enthusiastically.

“OK fine yes. Thank you Sammy.” You breathe as you pull him down to your level to crash your lips together.

“I can’t lose you. Everyone always leaves me except for Cas and Dean.” He mutters.

“Whose Cas?” You ask as he sits down on the couch in the living room. He tugs you down gently so you're sitting on his lap.

“Cas is my brother in law. Dean and him have been together since high school. It was super adorable.” He explains nuzzling your neck.

“I’m not leaving you Sammy. You can’t keep being like this though. I love you but you can’t just not let me go out with friends.” You say playing with his hair.

“You're not even twenty-one I don’t want you drinking. Especially when I’m not there Y/N. No drinking or you aren’t going out with her again.” He growls.

“Fine I won’t drink.” You relent knowing full well he’s serious.

“Let’s go to bed now.” He suggests with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“It’s like five o’clock and we haven’t even eaten dinner yet.” You point out.

“I know.” He says with a wink. He stands up with you in his arms and carries you into the bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Morning

“Baby girl.” You feel your shoulder being shaken and open your eyes to see a smiling Sam.

“What?” You groan turning over.

“Dean’ll be here soon baby girl. Let’s eat.” He says opening the curtains.

“You’re a dick.” You groan as he pulls the covers off of you.

“I know.” He mutters helping you sit up.

“What time is it?” You ask pulling on some shorts and one of Sammy’s flannels.

“Four-thirty.” He replies like it’s nothing.

“In the morning?” You ask rolling your eyes.

“Yes in the morning.” He chuckles.

“Why are we up?” You usually were up around seven which was still pretty early.

“I always am awake by four-thirty.” He answers.

You head into the kitchen to make some pancakes for Sammy. “But you always wait to eat with me. Why don’t you wake me up this early every morning?” You ask as you pour the batter into the pan.

“Because you need more sleep than I do.” He answers setting the table.

“When will Dean be here?” You ask with a yawn as you flip the pancakes over.

“Dean is here.” You hear a voice boom from the front door. When you look over you see a man almost as tall as Sam and almost as handsome too.

“Hi I’m Dean. And may I say you are way too hot for my brother.” He flirts casually with you.

“I thought you had a husband?” You quip back making them both chuckle though Sam looks slightly on edge.

“I’m not gay I’m bi. It’s ok Cas knows I would never cheat on him. I just like to flirt.” Dean explains.

“Yeah well anyway I think it’s Sam that’s out of MY league.” You argue placing the pancake platter on the table. “Dig in boys.” You say laughing.

“So how long you been staying here Y/N?” Dean asks.

“Um about what two, three weeks? Yeah three weeks.” You answer taking a bite of pancakes.

“So are you guys like a thing or what?” He asks gesturing between you and Sam.

“Yeah Sam’s my boyfriend.” You reply giving Sam a sloppy kiss making all three of you burst out laughing.

“Yes Dean we are together.” Sam answers serious.

“So how old are you Dean?” You ask.

“Well let’s see Sammy’s twenty eight so I guess I’m thirty two. How about you sweetheart?” He asks.

“I’m eighteen.” You reply blushing when Dena hoots.

“My baby brother robbed the cradle nice one Sammy!” He says patting Sammy on the back.

“Shut up Dean it’s not like that.” Sam defends you.

“I know Sammy that’s not your style I was just teasing.” When you all finish eating he gets up. “Now let’s go see about that car shall we?” He asks heading outside. You and Sam follow behind and assist him in fixing up your car. He finally gets it running after a few hours and heads out quickly after. 

“Thanks Dean!” You call after him as he heads to his car.

“Anytime sweetheart!” He replies with a chuckle.

“Sam you ok?” You ask him after Dean leaves. He’s been acting weird all day.

“Are you falling for him?” He chokes out looking up at you with tears in his eyes.

“No way Sammy I love you. I like Dean but just as a friend plus he’s married.” You say as you climb onto his lap. 

“Usually that doesn’t stop any other girl.” He mutters.

“Sam Winchester!” You shout slapping his chest playfully. “Am I just some random girl?” You ask joking. He doesn’t catch on though.

“No I it’s just well.” He stutters over his words.

“Sam I’m teasing. Look I love you if those girls actually cared they wouldn’t have fallen for him and ditched you. I promise I won’t leave.” You vow giving him a tender kiss.

“Good cause I need you Y/N. I can’t live I’m mean actually live without you. I can stay alive but that’s not really living.” He explains after you break apart.

“Promise you won’t leave me?” You plead.

“I won’t leave you.” He vows. He carries you into the bedroom you share and the two of you get lost in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories you can follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


	5. Clubbing

“Sam I gotta go!” You shout as you walk towards the door. You were meeting Chloe and her friends at some bar in Austin.

“I’ll drive you. I’m meeting up with Cas and Dean in Austin anyway.” He says grabbing his jacket before leading you to his car.

“Since when?” You ask placing a hand on your hip.

“Since this morning.” He says opening the passenger door for you. You roll your eyes but climb in anyway.

“It makes sense. I’ll pick you up at midnight and then we can head home how’s that?” He says.

“Sam I’m a big girl.” You argue.

“I know but please just let me keep you safe.” He pleads pulling out of the driveway.

“Whatever will keep you slightly sane.” You relent.

“This will. I just would rather be close in case you need me. But the no drinking rule still stands and you need to keep me updated on where you are at all times.” He lists off his rules.

“I know Sam I’ll be fine.” You promise as he pulls up next to the bar. You see Chloe and some of her friends waiting outside for you.

“Y/N/N!” She shouts waving excitedly. You start to climb out of the car before Sam’s hand stops you.

“Call me if you need anything I’ll see you at midnight.” He promises you nod and climb out waving goodbye to him he waves back before pulling back into traffic and heading down the street to the restaurant.

“Hey Chloe!” You call out before she attacks you with a hug.

“Y/N/N I’ve missed you how’s Sam?” She asks digging for info.

“He’s good he’s gonna pick me up at midnight.” You explain.

“So you’ve got a curfew?” She jokes.

“Sorta he’s just really overprotective.” You explain. She introduces you to everyone before you head into the bar.

You already miss Sam and it’s only eleven how the shit were you gonna make it another hour. Chloe and her friends all either had fake IDs or were twenty-one already so they were hammered within a an hour meanwhile you had been forbidden to drink.

“Hey baby.” Some college aged cuy slurs at you. You wince at the smell of liquor on his breathe.

“Not interested.” you say hopping off the stole and heading outside. You pull up Sam’s contact and call him.

“What’s up baby girl?” Sam asks picking up on the first ring.

“Can you come get me? Everyone else is drunk and I’m not really having fun. There are a bunch of college guys who won’t leave me alone.” You explain. You hear something break on the other end. “Sammy you ok?” 

“Fine where are you?” He growls.

“Same bar you dropped me off at.” You reply knowing his protective instinct is flaring up.

“Stay on the phone with me I’m a few minutes away.” He commands.

“I see you.” You reply a few minutes later. You hop into his Chevy and buckle up as he speeds away.

“Thanks for picking me up.” You say trying to calm him down. His grip on the wheel is deadly.

“Of course.” He says his gaze softening slightly as he sneaks a glance at you. “Did those guys try anything?” He asks his voice low and animal like.

“Other than bad flirting no not really. Chloe saved me until the end when she was super wasted. She kept saying that ‘I’m too young to be in a serious relationship and need to have some one night stands first.’ She was so hammered. Thanks for not letting me drink Sammy. I love you.” You whisper kissing his cheek.

“I thought I was too protective?” He says with a smirk.

“No you were just being a good boyfriend and for the record I would rather have you than anyone else especially some sleezy one night stand.” You say leaning your head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around you as you hit the country road leading to Sam’s house.

“Good cause I love you way too much to let you go.” He says pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you too Sammy.” You say as he pulls into the long driveway and up to the house.

He helps you out and locks the car before scooping you up in his arms and carrying you inside. He leads you to your bedroom and sets you down before unzipping you and sliding your dress off. Since the dress had a built in bra you hadn’t bothered with one. He helps you step out of the dress pooling at your feet before laying you down on the bed. 

While he strips you kick off your shoes. He hovers over you and his mouth latches onto your breast his teeth tug at your nipple making your panties dampen. “Please Sammy.” You beg.

“You're mine. I won’t let those little boys who don’t know anything touch you. You belong to me only I get to make you feel good.” He vows sliding his index fingers into your panties and tugging them off gently.

He lowers his mouth to your mound and starts to tease your clit with his tongue. You moan feeling slick cover your entrance. “Sammy need you inside me please. Ahhhhh.” You moan as he shoves two fingers inside your swollen entrance. His tongue circles your entrance before his teeth nip your swollen clit. 

“Is this what you want princess?” He asks thrusting his fingers in and out.

“Want that big cock inside me Sammy.” You beg grinding yourself down on his fingers.

“Anything you want darlin’.” He says shoving his incredible size into your swollen cunt.

“More Sammy. Harder. Please.” You beg your hips meeting his thrust for thrust. Your bodies are in perfect synchronization.

He thrusts himself harder hitting your g-spot each time. “Cum for me Y/N/N.” He commands you feel yourself get lost in your orgasm as waves of pleasure hit you. Sam explodes his hot seed into your throbbing cunt.

“Your so perfect baby girl.” He whispers as he pulls out of you and pulls you onto his heaving chest. You both try to catch you breath as you play with his hair.

“Love you Sammy. G’night.” You whisper as you come down from your high. You let out a loud yawn and close your eyes listening to Sam’s heartbeat.

“Love you too baby girl.” He says kissing your forehead before you fall into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories or to send in a request follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


	6. The Little Girl

“Sammy.” You whisper pressing a soft kiss to his chest. Sam merely groans in response. “Sammy.” You whine. He just pushes his head into the pillow ignoring you. You feel a smirk creep onto your face as you trail kisses down his well toned stomach.

 

You smirk to yourself thinking of the perfect way to wake up your cowboy. You place a tentative kiss to the tip of his cock, hearing a moan in return you decide to continue with your plan. You lift his half hard cock up slightly and lick the underside before gently pinching his large balls.

 

“Holy fuck!” He groans waking up by then. “Y/N, fuck, yeah baby just like that.” He praises laying back down on the bed relaxing.

 

“Let me take care of you Sam. You always take care of me now it’s my turn.” You say placing a hand on his rock hard abs. You slowly take as much of him as you can in your mouth and slide up and down on him. Your other hand pumps the base of his cock. 

 

“Y/N I’m close. Baby I’m close.” He tries to warn but you ignore him. You want to taste him like he has you. Sam lets out a low moan before he shoots his seed into your mouth. You milk him for all he’s worth. When he’s done you sit up and lick some of the remaining cum from your lips making him groan with want.

 

“Fuck baby girl! That little mouth of yours is like heaven. But it’s still no contest between that and your tight little pussy of yours. God I love you so much.” He says sitting up and capturing your lips with his.

 

When you pull apart your both grinning like idiots. “Maybe I should wash your mouth out with soap young man.” You threaten with a teasing glare.

 

“Sorry princess but you get me going like never before.” He says as he stands up pulling on a pair of boxers followed by his ranching jeans. 

 

“Damn you're sexy.” You mutter laying back down on the bed.

 

“Thank you baby girl but I think it’s you who's the sexy one.” He grins placing another kiss on your lips before moving over to grab one of the flannels.

 

“What’s the plan today?” You ask shyly before standing up and grabbing one of Sam’s flannels and put it on.

 

“Well I have to do the normal chores but I have no extra projects to do so I should be done around one, two o’clock. Then I’m yours for the rest of the day,” he promises crossing the room to you. He places a soft kiss on your forehead. “How’s that sound baby girl?” He asks gently.

 

“Perfect. Does that mean I get to pick anything to do?” You ask.

 

“Yes it does but I still have to work after breakfast so that should give you plenty of time to think about what we should do today.” Sam teases heading towards the kitchen.

 

“What do you want for breakfast babe?” You ask trailing behind him.

 

“Eggs and bacon please.” He says sitting at the island where he can watch you cook. You grab all the materials and start frying up some eggs and bacon.

 

“So what else happened last night anything interesting?” He asks you.

 

“Not really I mean it kinda was boring to go when I couldn’t drink. Plus I only knew Chloe and she was super hammered. She could hardly speak. And those stupid guys would just not quite. I don’t even know how many times I said no or I have a boyfriend.” You say grabbing plates and set the food on each plate before turning off the stove and taking a seat next to Sam at the island.

 

“What about you?” You ask taking a bite of your bacon.

 

“Well Dean and Cas are going to be adopting this little girl named Claire. They’re gonna be signing the papers tomorrow morning. Her name’s Claire. Her father was a good friend of Cas’s but he and her mother were killed a few months ago. There’s a local man named Crowley, he runs a gang type thing and got pissed at Claire’s dad Jimmy for not selling his land to him. So Crowley had him killed. They tricky thing with Crowley is even though everyone knows it’s him the can never pin it on him. Crowley’s dangerous when Claire first got there they thought he might come after her but everything's been ok so far. She’s seven and they love her so much. She’s really taken to them.” He explains.

 

“That’s great I hope they do. I can’t wait to meet her or Cas for that matter. Maybe we should invite them over for dinner.” You suggest.

 

“Yeah maybe. Have you ever thought about it? Having kids I mean?” Sam asks trying to stay casual.

 

“Yeah I have. I can’t wait to have my own kids. My cousins were all way older than me, I was a whoops baby, so I’ve been around a lot of little kids since I was young. But I want to finish college first I think. Get married. Ya know the works. How about you?” You ask fishing for info.

 

“Yeah I’ve always wanted a family. A big one too.” He says standing up and putting his dishes in the sink.

 

“Me too. Hey don’t worry I’ll get that.” You say pointing to the dishes.

 

“I can do some stuff too.” He defends.

 

“I know but the sooner you get out there and finish your chores the sooner we can spend time together.” You say lightly bumping his hip with yours.

 

“True. I’ll be in as soon as I can ok? I love you.” Sam calls heading out the door.

 

“Love you too.” You shout after him. Once you finish cleaning up you go online to the University of Austin’s website to register for your classes this fall. You never imagined yourself living down in Texas let alone living with a man like Sam. But now you couldn’t imagine it any other way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Y/N!” You hear Sam call you name as he walked into the house. Glancing over at the clock you see that it’s exactly two o’clock on the dot. Damn he was good at his predictions.

 

“In here,” you call from the living room. You were searching for a job. While you loved being around with Sam all the time you felt like you should find something to do and help pay for expenses. You didn’t want to be so dependent on him all the time.

 

“What are you up to?” Sam asks walking over to the couch and sits down beside you throwing an arm over your shoulder. 

 

“Looking for a job.” You say leaning up to give him a quick kiss before getting back to your search. 

 

“Why?” He asks pulling his arm away.

 

“Are you upset?” You ask setting your computer on the side table before turning to face him. Confusion covering your face.

 

“No I just don’t get why you need a job.” He says standing up. 

 

“Because I don’t want to take advantage of you and I have expenses. I mean how else can I pay for college?” You explain carefully.

 

“You aren’t taking advantage of me. I want to take care of you why can’t you let me? As for college what about your college fund?” He asks crossing his arms.

 

“My college fund only covers tuition. Not books or food or anything else. How the fuck am I supposed to pay all that. I should be paying rent or something too.” You shout back.

 

“No. You don’t worry about food or rent or even books for that matter. I will pay for it.” He says pulling you into his warm embrace.

 

“Sam I can’t ask you to do that.” You say feeling tears form in your eyes. You hate fighting with him but you don’t want to be indebted to him or to have anyone think you were using him.

 

“You aren’t. I’m telling you that I will handle it ok?” He says before placing a kiss on your lips. You moan against his mouth feel heat pool in your core. It takes a loud knock to finally split you apart.

 

“SAMMY!” You heard Dean yell from outside. 

 

“Let’s go.” Sam says grabbing your hand as you run towards the door.

 

“Dean what’s wrong?” You ask as you take in his frazzled appearance.

 

“It’s Claire. She wasn’t at the dance studio after class. She walked from Crissy’s over there and the teacher said she asked to go to the bathroom and never came back. I think it’s Crowley. The whole town’s sent out search teams.” Dean’s eyes betray him as tears slide down his face. “Sammy we can’t- I can’t lose her. She’s our little girl. We signed the adoptions papers this morning.”

 

“You won’t let’s go. Y/N stay here. Lock all the doors and don’t open them for anyone but me ok? I have extra guns in my office in the safe. Only use them if you absolutely need to. Crowley and I have history and he might come for you while he’s at it. I love you stay safe.” He says placing a hard kiss to your lips before heading off with Dean. They grabbed the horses to start searching the surrounding wilderness. Once you see them ride off you go around and lock the front door, back door and all the windows. 

 

You go sit in the living room and turn on the TV to try and get your mind off of Claire. But then you hear something it’s sounds like a muffled scream. Shit.

 

“Sammy pick up.” You hiss at your phone. 

 

“Y/N what’s wrong?” He asks picking up on the first ring.

 

“Sam this might sound crazy but I heard something outside. It sounded like a scream. Sam I have to go I think it might be Claire it came from the east side of the property. By the woods. I’m gonna go find her.”

 

“Y/N! No just wait ok? Dean and I are on our way there now just-” You hang up before he can talk you out of it. You grab a gun from the office and run outside to hop on Booker. You pray to God you aren’t too late to help that little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
